The Way To Break Up
by spfly3024
Summary: "Tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"/"apa maksudmu hyung? jangan bercanda! aku tak punya waktu untuk itu!"/main!yewon


*YeWon Songfic*

Tittle :: The Way To Break Up

Author :: Stephanie Park (tooru)

Length :: Oneshoot.

Pairing :: Main!Yewon Slight!Sibum, Yehae

Genre :: Yaoi, Drama (ga yakin)

Warning :: BL, Un-official pairing, alur maksa, typo(s) tersebar luas -_-' dan kekurangan lainnya.

Annyeong~ park syera imnida. 95-line^^

ini fic perdana yg tooru publish di akun ini, udah lama pengen publish sebenernya. Tapi karna kadar kePEDEan tooru di bawah rata-rata *yaelah* jadi baru terealisasi sekarang, jujur aja tooru lg nyari riders. Mudah2n ada yg mau baca #plak~ :D

anggap aja ini fic perkenalan dari tooru^^

Don't Like, Don't Read. Don't Don #zigh

Tooru terima kritik, asal jangan bash apa lg flame. Oke? ;)

Kalo masih ada yg mau baca, tooru ucapkan —

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

.

Themesong :: Cho Kyuhyun – The Way To Break UP

.

.

.

||The Way To Break Up||

.

.

.

_*Pretending like it's nothing even when it's hurts_

_The way to hide it even when tears are falling_

_The way to laugh like nothing ever happened_

_While having one side of your heart left in that place_

_The way to break up~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"wonnie~"

Siwon tengah larut dalam perbincangannya dengan seseorang melalui line telepon di ponselnya ketika yesung memasuki kamar 'mereka'. Yesung duduk ditepi bed, menunggu si 'namja perfect' itu menyelesaikan perbincangannya.

"tidakah kau merindukanku juga?"

"…"

"oh, ne. arraseo. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu"

"…"

"okey, see you~"

-bip-

"nugu?" nada suara yesung sedikit menyelidik. Ia cukup tau seperti apa siwon. Tidak biasanya siwon berbincang lama di line telepon, siwon tipe namja yang harus bertatap muka dengan lawan bicaranya.

Senyum manis berbonus sepasang dimple-pun tak lepas dari wajah rupawan siwon.

"kibum, dia baru saja kembali dari LA. Ah~ aku merindukannya"

-deg-

Siwon merebahkan tubuh atletis miliknya di bed samping yesung. Senyum bahagia belum lepas dari wajahnya. Begitu ia tampak bahagia, sorot obsidiannya seperti menerawang sesuatu yang menggembirakan.

Berbanding tebalik dengan yesung yg kini terdiam bagai patung. Tiba2 saja hatinya mencelos nyeri.

Kekasihnya menyebut nama namja lain. Namja yang selalu ia 'takuti'.

Sungguh, demi apapun yesung mencintai siwon. Sangat.

Hingga ia tak –pernah- ingin tau, siapa yang dicintai namja tercintanya itu. Begitu cinta. Hingga ia tidak peduli, ikatan kasih mereka hanya sebuah nama. Tanpa balasan rasa yang sama dari siwon.

Siwon –pun begitu, tapi itu jauh sebelum waktu membiaskan ikatan mereka.

Siwon kekasihnya memang. Tapi hati pemuda tampan itu –telah jauh di hati yang lain.

"ah~ ba-baguslah. Aku juga merindukannya" yesung tertawa hambar. Hanya seperti itu, Dan selalu seperti itu. Tak berniat memberi tanggapan lebih.

.

.

.

||The Way To Break Up||

.

.

.

_*again like this, my hearts shuts in_

_Also, the numerous regrets are done away with_

_They will be erased again, won't they?_

_They will become something for back, won't they?_

_We will forgetting each other, won't we?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-kring-

Suara lonceng pintu sebuah coffee shop terdengar. Lagi, tanda bertambahnya customer yang datang ke coffee shop –yang memang tak pernah sepi tersebut.

"excuse me" sapa seorang customer pada barista bersurai redwine yang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

"yes, can I help you?" barista yang terlihat sibuk itu mendongak, memberi perhatian pada customer'nya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa customer'nya kali ini.

"donghae?"

.

.

"kau menghabiskan waktu liburmu hanya disini hyung?" Tanya donghae pada yesung –barista tadi- seraya mengesap expresso hanyat yang dipesannya tadi. Yesung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yesung juga donghae kini tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di pojokan coffee shop.

"ani, aku senang membantu jongjin disini"

" kau tidak berlibur bersama siwon?"

Yesung menatap donghae ragu, mengusap tengkuknya mendadak gugup. Ia sedikit memaksakan seulas senyum –yang bisa langsung ditangkap oleh donghae sebagai senyum pahit.

Ya. Namja dari mokpo itu lebih tau yesung dari siapapun. Faktanya, donghae memang lebih mengerti yesung. Donghae peduli. Kepedulian yang entah apa itu namanya. Rasa peduli yang berbeda. Rasa peduli yang mungkin saja tidak bisa yesung temukan pada diri siwon.

"dia mungkin sibuk" jawabnya asal. Donghae hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti lalu tersenyum samar.

"ku dengar kibum sudah kembali dari LA, kau sudah bertemu dengannya hyung?"

"ne, ku dengar juga begitu. Tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menghubunginya"

Donghae kembali mengangguk paham. Sedetik kemudian ia mengubah air wajahnya menjadi serius. Yesung yang menyadarinya, merasakan sesuatu terjadi. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Entah itu apa.

"hyung, ada yang perlu ku sampaikan"

Iris hazel yesung mau tidak mau terfokus bertemu caramel milik donghae. Sedikit risih di tatap se'intens itu oleh salah satu dongsaeng'nya.

"hyung, apa kau percaya pada siwon?" Tanya donghae tiba2.

Yesung tampak diam, masih mencerna seperti apa jenis pertanyaan donghae. Ia meremas jemarinya yang sudah berkeringat. Siwon?

"maksudmu apa hae-ya?"

"aku menyayangimu hyung, aku tak bermaksud apa2. Aku hanya berpikir kau harus tau ini –" donghae tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Seperti tercekat sampai sana, Seolah sulit. Ia mendesah berat.

Bagaimana ia mengatakan apa yg ada di pikirannya saat ini? Seperti apa reaksi hyung'nya nanti? Ia tidak tega.

Yesung menatap donghae, menanti namja fishy itu melanjutkan ucapannya. Menunjukan ekspresi setenang mungkin, menyembunyikan kecemasan yang sangat mengganggunya.

Dari cara donghae berbicara saja ia sudah tau, ini adalah sesuatu yang tak mesti ia dengar –harusnya.

"kemarin sore aku bertemu kibum. Kami bercerita banyak hal"

"lalu?" yesung kembali meremas jemari mungilnya. Mencoba tenang.

"ia juga menceritakan siwon. Ia mengatakan siwon –"

"…"

"siwon menyatakan cinta padanya"

-deg-

Yesung diam. Lagi, ia hanya bisa diam.

.

.

.

||The Way To Break Up||

.

.

.

_*my meaningless day will go by too, won't it?_

_My love like no other between us is something_

_Thet never exists, isn't?_

_Even if I say I miss you_

_I won't be able to see you again, will i?_

_Even when it hurts_

_I will have to bear with it, won't i?_

_The way to break up_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"hyung~ aku bosan. Sebelum ke Taiwan, aku ingin jalan2. Kau ada waktu malam ini hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab. Ia menyadari satu hal, kemana panggilan "hyungie chagi" favoritnya? Panggilan kesayangan siwon untuknya. Hilang begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Bosan? Apa siwon pikir yesung itu robot penghibur tak berhati? Hanya dibutuhkan ketika ia bosan, begitu?

"aku sibuk. Pergilah bersama kibum. Bukankah kau merindukannya?" usul yesung sarkastik. Mencoba menggertak.

"um~ baiklah. Ide bagus" siwon keluar dari kamarnya –bersama yesung-. Meninggalkan yesung yg tampak kilatan luka pada manik hazel'nya. Ingin sekali yesung menangis, tapi ia tidak tau untuk apa. Yang ia tau, berpura2 tak peduli di depan siwon bukanlah gayanya.

Waktu seolah menciptakan jarak –yang yesung –pun tak tau sebesar apa dan sejauh apa perbedaan di antara keduanya. Mungkin sangat jauh hingga ia nyaris tak mengenali siwon. Sangat jauh hingga ia begitu sulit sekedar untuk menempatkan dirinya di posisi terbaik di hati kekasih tampannya.

Ah~ memikirkannya saja membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk kota seoul di malam hari sungguh kental. Menyuguhkan gemerlap lampu kota yang khas. Semua pengunjung di sepanjang jalan myeongdong tampak menikmati apa yang di sajikan.

Tapi tidak untuk namja manis yang kini tengah bersembunyi di balik dinding toko bunga. Mengintip sesuatu,-tepatnya seseorang. Atau mungkin dua orang? Dengan penyamaran yang cukup.

Sepasang namja terlihat menikmati waktu mereka. Seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi –menurut siapapun yang melihatnya. Pasangan itu kibum dan siwon.

Ya! Yesung mengikuti kemanapun namja itu pergi. Meskipun dengan segala kepedihannya, mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga di tengah jadwalnya yang super padat, meski harus menoreh luka sayat lagi di hatinya yang jelas2 masih membekas luka yang lalu. Tapi ia bertekad –lebih tepatnya berharap, siwon tak seperti yang ia kira. Semoga saja.

Entah harus siapa yang dipersalahkan disini. Ia mana mungkin menyalahkan kibum kan? Ia juga tak ingin menyalahkan siwon –yang jelas2 salah disini. Haruskah ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Hm~ bukankah itu terdengar bodoh?

Perih di hatinya itu kembali berdarah ketika bibir sepasang namja yg tak jauh darinya itu bertemu. Seolah di taburi garam di atas luka hatinya yang menganga. Perih.

Yesung mencengkram ujung jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia menangis dalam diam. Perlahan ia menekan dadanya yang sesak luar biasa.

Ia masih bisa menerima jika siwon hanya mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada kibum. Tapi ini sudah di luar batas. Ciuman itu sama sekali tak terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Cukup! Yesung tak ingin merasa bodoh lagi. Untuk apa ia mempertahankan setengah mati cinta –yang bahkan tak di inginkan siwon? Buang2 tenaga! Hanya akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Toh, siwon tak mungkin lagi melihatnya sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

Kibum mendorong paksa tubuh tegap siwon yang menciumnya tiba2. Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, ia menepis tangan siwon yang mencoba menggapainya.

"kibum-ah"

"aku kembali ke seoul bukan untuk kembali padamu hyung"

"aku mencin –"

"bagaimana dengan yesung hyung?"

Obsidian siwon membulat. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa dengan statusnya sendiri –yang masih mempunyai seorang kekasih?

Siwon begitu terobsesi dengan kembalinya kibum. Ia terdiam. Begitu sulit rasanya harus merangkai kata yang tepat dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Jika di ijinkan, mungkin ia akan memilih keduanya dan mengikrarkannya secara lantang. Tapi ini bukan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak bisa dengan frontal'nya mengakui bahwa kedua namja yang ia cintai adalah miliknya. Ia tak seharusnya memilih. Siwon tak menginginkan pilihan. Ia justru butuh pertimbangan.

"tolong pikirkan lagi kibum-ah. Ku mohon"

Kibum menatap siwon dengan tatapan –tak habis pikir. Sulit mengerti jalan pikir siwon yang entah seperti apa. Apa harus ia kembali menegaskan agar siwon tau sesuatu yang ia rasa adalah salah?

"ya. Akan kupikirkan" jawab kibum berbalik, memasuki mobilnya. Berlama2 bersama siwon, ia takut tidak lagi bisa berpikir rasional. Seperti halnya siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan siwon ke Taiwan untuk urusan keartisannya. Beberapa hari kedepan mungkin yesung akan tidur sendiri.

Tak masalah. Meskipun ada siwon dalam ruang lingkup kamarnya, ia tetap merasa kesepian bukan?

"hyung, teukie hyung menyuruhmu keluar. Kau tidak mau mengantar siwon kebandara, eoh?" teriak eunhyuk dari luar kamar yesung.

"katakan pada teukie hyung, aku tidak pergi." Jawab yesung, sedikit berteriak mengimbangi suara dongsaeng'nya.

Ia duduk di atas bed, menekuk lututnya dan sesekali menenggelamkan wajah yang terlihat kacau itu dalam tangannya yang ia lipat.

Sugguh! Ia merasa sangat rapuh. Dan lagi2 itu karna siwon. Ini masih seperti mimpi. Siwonnya telah –berpaling.

.

.

.

.

Malam kedua, yesung menjadi satu2nya penghuni tunggal di kamar yang bernuansa putih-biru itu.

Ia sendiri. kesepian. Meski sama saja, tapi setidaknya melihat wajah tampan sang pemilik hari sebagai penghatar tidur akan terasa lebih baik. Walau nyatanya kehadiran namja tampan itu malah justru semakin membuat yesung kesepian dan merasa kecewa.

Ini bukan kali pertama atau kedua, siwon pergi karna tuntutan jadwal. Tapi setidaknya dulu, ia tak pernah 'lose contact' seperti ini. Siwon selalu menghubunginya apapun yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

To: siwonnie

"siwon.. sedang apa? Kau sibuk?"

Send~

-15 minute later-

To: siwonnie

"kau benar2 sibuk ne? mianhae"

Send~

-25 minute later-

To: siwonnie

"tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakana padaku?"

Send~

-50 minute later-

Yesung tertawa miris. Ia sungguh merindukan siwon'nya. Tapi ia juga tak ingin terus dilukai seperti ini.

Setidak berartinyakah ia di mata siwon?

Ia merasa di buang. Ia tak tau letak salahnya dimana sampai siwon mencampakannya seperti ini. Setau yesung, ia sudah mencoba se'maksimal mungkin berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk bisa disandingkan dengan seorang Choi Siwon. Yesung mencintai kekasihnya. Apa itu salah?

To: siwonnie

"cukup siwon! Aku menyerah. Aku lelah siwon! Aku melepaskanmu. Sekarang hubungan kita berakhir!"

Send~

-10 minute later-

From: siwonnie

"apa maksudmu hyung? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu"

Reply. To: siwoonnie

"aku mengerti kau sibuk tuan choi! Jadi jangan berpikir aku bercanda!"

Send~

Yesung melepas batere ponsel'nya, dan membuang benda tak berdosa itu kesembarang arah. Yesung merunduk dalam.

Sulit dipercaya. Ia mengambil keputusan –yang selama ini ia bersumpah takan pernah diambilnya. Ia terlalu mencintai siwon sampai membutakannya.

Kini ia mengerti. Mengapa orang2 mengatakan 'cinta itu tak bisa dipaksakan' . mulai sekarang ia harus membuktikan bahwa keputusan yang di ia ambil tidak salah.

.

.

.

||The Way To Break Up||

.

.

.

_*I'm used to a day without you_

_Tomorrow should be a little more comfortable_

_I'm slowly forgetting about you_

_Maybe I'll go down and only think of the good memories_

_He had together?_

_._

_._

.

.

.

Namja manis itu menghela nafas berat. Yesung kini berada di SMEnt untuk menandatangani kontrak.

Tidak adakah tempat 'aman' –dimana ia bisa menghindar? Dimanapun itu ia akan dengan senang hati berterima kasih dengan alasan telah menyelamatkannya.

Kenapa hidupnya tak pernah lepas dari namja bernama Choi Siwon?

Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map kontrak. Ia harus mengisi soundtrack sebuah drama. Dan drama itu di bintangi oleh –Choi Siwon!

Yesung duduk di salah satu meja di sebuah cafè tak jauh dari gedung SM. Tiba2 saja kepalanya terasa pening, bayang2 siwon terus saja menghantuinya.

Minuman dingin mungkin cukup, untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya.

"hyung" yesung sedikit terkejut karna lamunannya terganggu oleh sebuah suara yang mengintrupsinya.

"si –siwon?"

.

.

"apa maksudmu hyung? Kenapa tiba2 seperti ini?"

yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia mengesap ice coffee yang ia pesan, lalu meletakannya kembali di meja.

Mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba menangtang obsidian tajam milik namja yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Menampilkan mimic muka sedingin mungkin. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di depan siwon.

Sedangkan siwon masih setia menunggu, jawaban seperti apa yang akan yesung katakan sebagai alasan.

"ani, aku hanya lelah. Mungkin lebih baik kau menjadi dongsaeng-ku, seperti dulu."

"lelah? Kau pikir ini main2, eoh?" mata siwon menyipit, mulai tak nyaman dengan tanggapan yesung atas pertanyaannya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Entah ini nyata, atau –siwon memang terlihat tak suka dengan keputusan sepihak yesung. Tapi bukankah ia seorang actor? Bisa saja ia ber'acting, bukan?

"ku pikir tidak ada yang perlu ku jelaskan lagi, semua terlalu jelas. Kau bosan. Dan aku tau itu. Bukankah ini yang kau harapkan? Kau bahkan mencintai orang lain" siwon tercekat.

Perkataan yesung terdengar lirih di kalimat terakhir. Ia tak bisa bertahan lagi. Bagai pasok oksigen dalam paru2nya habis. Sangat sesak, dan begitu memuakan.

"a-pa maksudmu ki-bum?"

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, meletakan beberapa lembar uang kertas di atas meja. Setelah sebelumnya menatap obsidian 'itu' sekali lagi. Memastikan, bahwa ia takan lagi terjerat oleh tatapan intens –yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ia kembali menyunggingkan bibirnya tipis, melihat ekspresi siwon saat ini. Meski terlihat jelas luka yang masih terpancar.

"aku mengerti siwon. Maaf, aku ada urusan. Permisi"

"hyung…"

.

.

.

.

-tes-

Cairan hangat menetes dengan sendirinya dari sepasang mata yang terkatup itu.

Ia menyandar pada sandaran jok mobil. Air matanya masih mengalir. Tanpa suara, hanya ada isakan2 kecil yang lolos dari bibir peach'nya. Tangisan pilu yang sarat akan luka.

Yesung membuka matanya saat mendengar sayup2 suara samar dari luar mobil. Senyum miris tercetak penuh luka ketika manic hazel yang memerah itu menangkap adegan drama yang begitu nyata.

Sorot penuh luka itu tertuju pada sepasang 'manusia' di luar sana. Ini kedua kalinya. Tapi kali ini lebih menyakitkan. Ia tidak lagi mempnyai hak untuk menungtut kejelasan yang membuat hatinya terluka. Ia tidak lagi berhak atas siwon.

"siwon.." lirihnya tercekat, nyaris tak terdengar bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Siwon'nya mungkin tengah bahagia. Setidaknya itu isi kepala yesung. Tunggu. Siwon'nya?

Sekarang bukan lagi siwon'nya. Siwon'nya yang dulu telah pergi, hilang bersamaan dengan terkuburnya kenangan manis antara mereka. Pergi jauh, terbawa arus takdir cinta'nya yang tak semanis janji yang siwon ikrarkan.

Waktu masih bisa terhitung dengan hitungan detik, ketika mereka akhirnya memutuskan berpisah –meski secara sepihak. Tapi lagi2 yesung harus menelan pahitnya racun yang ia siapkan sendiri –yang sudah pasti akan membunuhnya cepat atau lambat.

Tak ada lagi degup bahagia ketika manic hazel itu menemukan sosok siwon dalam ruang lingkup sorot pandangnya. Yang ada hanya rasa lain, sebuah rasa asing yang diselingi dengan jantungnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Meski sudah berpisah. Tapi, tidakah siwon merasa kehilangan yesung sedikit saja?

Kenapa harus yesung satu2nya posisi yang merasakan sakit luar biasa?

Tak bisakah siwon peduli sedkit saja –meski hanya berpura2?

Kenapa hanya yesung saja yg merasakan –kehilangan?

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah lama menunggu hmm?"

Siwon mendongak ketika lamunannya terganggu. Ia sedikit memaksakan senyum melihat siapa namja yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

"ani, aku baru saja datang"

Kibum tersenyum manis.

"kau baru saja bertemu seseorang hyung?" Tanya kibum, ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat cup ice coffee yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"ne?"

"nugu?"

Siwon menatap ragu kibum –yang juga menatapnya menyelidik. Siwon mengusap tengkuknya gelisah.

"yesung hyung?" tebak kibum tepat sasaran.

"eh?"

"aku akan memberi jawaban atas tawaranmu beberapa waktu lalu"

Kibum menghela nafas panjang. Semakin menatap namja dari masalalu'nya itu dengan serius.

"hyung. Aku tidak mau merusak hubunganmu dengan yesung hyung. Hubungan kita cukup hanya ada di masa lalu. Kau harusnya tidak perlu menghindari yesung hyung ketika tau aku akan kembali ke seoul.

kau mencintai yesung hyung. Aku tau itu. Kau tak bisa menghindar. Kau mengabaikannya, kau tau kau melukainya, tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Dan aku tau kau juga terluka karena itu"

"aku mencintaimu kibum. Sungguh. Aku–"

"aku tau, tapi itu rasa yg berbeda. Bukan rasa seperti yg kau berikan untuk yesung hyung. Rasa untuk ku hanya sebuah ambisi masa lalu. Kau pikir aku tidak tau?"

Siwon terdiam. Seperti menyetujui ucapan kibum benar adanya. Ia memang mencintai kibum, sangat. Tapi belum tentu ia juga tak mencintai yesung. Bagaimanapun juga yesung adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam kehidupannya.

"pikirkan lagi hyung. Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Yesung hyung mencintaimu. Aku tak mau dia terluka karna adanya aku sebagai penghalang diantara kalian. Temui dia sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"mianhae kibum-ah"

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, mengusap lembut bahu siwon lalu beranjak pergi. Meningalkan siwon yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"kibum-ah" siwon terlihat berlari kecil menghampiri kibum yang baru saja akan memasuki mobil lalu memeluknya.

"gomawo" lirih siwon. Kibum tertawa, menepuk2 punggung namja yang tengah memeluknya itu.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada pihak ketiga yang terluka menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

||The Way To Break Up||

.

.

.

_*I remember your brokenhearted face and the one_

_Thousand and the tears that filled your eyes_

_But, there were too many signs of happiness_

_Love is pain for me_

_But we can bear the hurt together_

_So that we will be together_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-brakk-

Pintu kayu mahoni itu terbuka kasar, membuat seluruh penghuni dorm menatap tak suka pada sosok tegap yang baru saja masuk dengan terburu2.

"siwon! Lebih ramah lah. Kau berniat merusak pintu eoh?"

"yesung hyung! Eodiga?"

Tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban penghuni dorm, siwon dengan segera berlari menuju kamar yesung. Tidak memperdulikan leeteuk yang masih berkecak pinggang karna ulahnya.

-brakk-

"yesung hyung"

Suara pintu yang terbuka kasar terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mata siwon mengedar, mencari keberadaan sosok yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Yesung!

Tatapannya terhenti pada pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Dan benar saja. Sosok yang di carinya tengah berdiri di tepi balkon, membiarkan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat menerpa kulit wajah'nya yang putih.

"yesung hyung!"

-grepp-

"eh?"

.

.

.

"mianhae hyung. Jeongmal mianhae"

Yesung tersenyum, tangannya mengusap sepasang tangan kekar ygan memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat. Melepas pelukan sepihak siwon lalu menarik tangan itu agar si empu menghadap kearahnya.

Ia tersentak melihat obsidian siwon memerah. Siwon menangis?

"hyung maafkan aku"

"hey, kau menangis eoh?" Tanya yesung mencoba menggoda.

"hyung.."

"aku melepasmu untuk bahagia siwon, bukan untuk seperti ini. Kau mencintai kibum bukan? Lalu apa lagi? jangan hawatir, aku baik2 saja"

"aku memang mencintainya" siwon merunduk dalam, Memejamkan matanya erat.

Ia tau, ia egois. Tapi, demi apa. Yesung'nya lebih berharga dari apapun. Perpisahan diantara keduanya membuat ia sadar akan hal itu.

Ia tau, ia telah melukai yesung. Tapi sisi egoisnya tetap saja muncul, menuntutnya untuk tetap memiliki yesung.

Ini diluar kehendaknya. Hidup sempurna tanpa kekurangan, kadang membuatnya mau tidak mau dialiri sifat 'harus memiliki apapun yg di inginkan' dalam darahnya.

"aku menger –"

"tapi aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, hyung"

Yesung menatap obsidian siwon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sekedar mencari dusta dari sepasang manic kelam namja bermarga choi tersebut.

Tapi mustahil. Tatapan siwon terlalu jujur, membuatnya harus kembali memepercayai siwon.

Tatapan itu selalu membuatnya kembali ketika ia mencoba untuk pergi dari belenggu siwon. Yang akhirnya, ia harus berjibaku dengan rasa sakit yang sama setiap kali namja tampan itu mengingkari janjinya.

"aku serius hyung. Percayalah" siwon mencoba meyakinkan. Tangannya terangkat menangkup wajah penuh yesung. Matanya kembali memerah.

Dengan segera, siwon menyambar bibir peach yesung. Melumatnya penuh rindu. Sudah sangat lama ia mengabaikan yesung, bisa2nya ia melupakan rasa manis dari bibir mungil yesung yang selalu menjadi candu ketika ia mengecapnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan bodohnya mengabaika pesona yesung yang luar biasa?

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia mengusap tepi bibir ranum yesung yang memerah karena ulahnya, sekedar untuk mengusap sisa saliva'nya yang bercampur dengan milik yesung.

Siwon mulai putus asa melihat yesung hanya diam menatapnya. Entah harus seperti apa ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan namja manis itu. Kata2 yang ia rangkai sedemikian rupa untuk membujuk yesung, menguar begitu saja.

Siwon tau yesung takan mudah lagi mempercayainya. Ia sudah sangat sering membuat yesung'nya terluka.

"cukup. Jangan membuatku semakin sulit melepasmu" suara yesung terdengar bergetar samar. Ia cukup kuat untuk menutupi lukanya. Jika siwon'nya sudah memohon seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Yesung selalu tak berdaya jika di hadapkan dengan siwon.

"hyung mianhae.. ku mohon percayalah hyung. Aku mencintaimu" siwon merengkuh yesung dalam pelukannya. Sarat bahwa ia tidak akan dengan bodohnya membiarkan yesung'nya pergi darinya lagi.

Yesung terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa membalas pelukan siwon. Tanpa respon apapun. –yang otomatis membuat siwon terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' untuknya.

Yesung membenci siwon karna ia selalu bergantung pada namja itu.

Ia membeci siwon karna tidak bisa sebentar saja berpaling barang sejengkalpun.

Ia membenci siwon karna walaupun dilukai, yesung tetap mencintainya.

Namja kuda itu selau saja mempunyai cara untuk membuat yesung bimbang.

Cukup lama dengan posisi itu. Tangan yesung terangkat, mengusap punggung tegap siwon dengan lembut. Rengkuhan siwon selau berhasil membuatnya tenang dan merasa lebih baik.

Siwon melepas pelukannya, kembali menatap manic hazel yesung.

"hyung kumohon .. aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Kibum, Dia hanya masalaluku"

"ne, Nado. Harusny akau mengatakan itu lebih awal" Pemilik manic hazel itu tersenyum lembut.

"tapi siwon, akan lebih baik jika kita tetap seperti ini. Saling mencintai tak selalu harus terikat sebagai pasangan kekasih bukan?"

"wae hyung? Kau belum mempercayaiku? Apa kau membenciku? Ku mohon beri aku kesempatan"

Yesung lagi2 tersenyum, jemarinya terulur mengusap lembut pipi siwon yang entah sejak kapan mulai basah.

"bukan seperti itu dongsaeng –ah"

"…" siwon terpaku. Sudah sangat lama panggilan yesung untuknya itu tak ia dengar. Terakhir kali ia dengar ketika sebelum keduanya resmi mengganti status hyung-dongsaeng mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

"aku hanya terlalu lelah. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri siwon –ah. Jika kau mencintaiku, harusnya kau mengerti.

Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap namja yang paling kucintai. Aku butuh berpikir, aku tak ingin terus terluka. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Aku hanya butuh waktu. Arraseo?"

Rasa bersalah menyelusup dada siwon. Yesung seperti ini karenanya. Ia yang telah melukai yesung, hingga yesung sulit menerimanya kembali menempati sisi terindah di kehidupan yesung yang tak sesempurna miliknya. Tidak! Hidupnya tanpa yesung takan sempurna!

Dengan seperti ini, siwon mengerti. Ia sudah terlalu jauh melukai yesung. Hingga kini ia yang merasakan sakit –yang mungkin belum sebanding dengan sakit dari luka yang ia torehkan di hati yesung.

"Mianhae hyung.."

"aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan jauh sebelum kau memintanya wonnie"

"aku akan menunggumu hyung. Sampai kapanpun itu, aku akan menunggumu"

"ne, itu yang ku harapkan, hehee"

Siwon kembali merengkuh tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Semakin erat. Kali ini yesung membalasnya tak kalah erat.

Keduanya berpelukan lama, menyalurkan perasaan masing2. Memberikan waktu untuk mereka mengenang masa2 indah saling berbagi kasih cinta –yang hampir terlupakan terkikis masa, terhapus waktu, terkubur oleh ambisi2 baru.

"saranghae hyung, jeongmal saranghae"

"nado~ wonnie"

.

.

.

Siwon maupun yesung, keduanya kini menyadari, bahwa saling mencintai tak selalu harus berakhir sempurna.

Perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Tapi meski begitu, ada cara untuk tetap bertahan.

Cinta mereka memang sempurna. Tapi, kadang kalanya berpisah mungkin saja pilihan yang terbaik.

Untuk merajut kisah yang pastinya lebih baik. Dan untuk saling menyalurkan berbagai bentuk kasih dengan cara berbeda.

Mungkin dengan berpisah, keduanya bisa lebih saling terikat satu sama lain.

.

.

.

_Walaupun rasanya sakit_

_Bersikaplah seolah tak apa2_

_Walaupun rasanya ingin menangis_

_Ada cara untuk menahannya_

_Walaupun hati ini terluka_

_Ada cara untuk tetap tersenyum_

_Begitulah caranya_

_Jika ingin berpisah_

_The Way To Break Up~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

Akhirnya~

Tadinya ini itu songfic, tp gatau deng~ setelah dibaca lg, dikit ga nyambung sama lagu #plakk~ :D

Anggap aja gapapa yah? xD

Tooru ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yg udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca imajinasi tooru yg ancur & blepotan -_-" #readers: bangeeet~ *ngumpet dipojokan*

Buat yg kena tag, jeongmal mianhae udah so' kenal #bow. Kalo ada yg ga suka silahkan abaikan

Yg mau review, silahkan~ tambahkan keritik dan sarannya. Yg engga, yaa monggooo~

Oh iya, buat chingudeul…

Bangapta~ ^^/


End file.
